


Cafe Helix

by Camelittle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ficlet, Fluff, Insults, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: A backwards romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts), [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> I wrote this ficlet as a postcard for the 2016 Coinelot convention. So, Momo and Tracii, organisers _extraordinaires_ , this is for you! I like to think that, although I couldn't be there in person, a little bit of me attended. On paper, as it were. 
> 
> With thanks as always to the ever-patient archaeologist_d for beta reading.

*

END

*

Higgledy-piggledy stairs spiralled up through the cafe like dark, oak DNA.

“Well, Merlin?”Arthur’s teeth worried at his lip as he knelt on a step halfway up. Sunbeams streamed through the window, staining his hair, his skin, the ring. Bright, dazzling gold. “Will you?”

“Yes.” Merlin said, as natural as breathing. “Of course I will. Clotpoll.”

The brilliance of Arthur’s smile eclipsed the sunlight.

“After all.” Merlin’s grin widened, and his chest filled with something so light and joyful that he thought he might float away. “It’s not as if anyone else would marry a posh git like you.”

“Rude bloody chav,” said Arthur, fond-eyed, relief and delight playing around his mouth.

*

DURING

*

Merlin wore his smartest shirt and trousers for Morgana’s brunch. After taming his rain-slick hair in the gents, he clambered up the winding stair, footsteps muffled by the cafe’s clamour.

“Merlin! Behind you!” Morgana’s voice made him jump.

He swivelled, but his greeting died on his lips.

“You?” he said, aghast. “You’re Morgana’s gay brother?”

“You?” The posh git’s forehead creased. “You’re Morgana’s gay boss?”

“Arthur?” said Morgana, frowning. “Do you two know each other?”

“Not exactly,” Arthur said.

“Not yet,” said Merlin, extending a concilatory hand.

“I see you replaced the chavvy jeans.” Arthur added, with a sly grin, his grasp firm and warm.

“And I see you’re still a prat,” said Merlin, rolling his eyes.

*

BEFORE

*

“You’re welcome.” A voice, loud with privilege and outrage, punctured Merlin’s reverie.

Startled, he turned to meet glaring blue eyes. Some stressed-out bloke was waiting, unthanked, at the bottom of the cafe stairs for Merlin to finish ambling down.

“Erm.” Merlin said. “ Oh. Sor...”

But the git interrupted his apology with a loud tut and pushed past.

On an impulse two thirds driven by indignation and one third by appreciation of the tidy arse ascending the stairs, Merlin followed.

“Wait!” said Merlin, grabbing the guy’s elbow, heat rising up his cheeks. “Did you just passive-aggressive _tut_ me?”

“I beg your pardon?” Halting, the prat turned and stared pointedly at Merlin’s hand. “Let go of my arm! Of all the ignorant, ill-mannered...”

“What?” Merlin dropped his hand. “What a rude, entitled, dollophead!” He turned back to the exit.

“Er - excuse me?” A waitress, trays loading both hands, was waiting to come up.

“Of course.” Posh git stood to one side, a polite gesture that was ruined by adding, in a venomous undertone, “some of us have manners.”

“Prat! Bet you vote Tory!” Merlin yelled over his shoulder as he stepped outside. Still fuming, he trod onto black ice and slipped, landing on his arse and ripping his favourite jeans to the sound of faint, mocking laughter.

*

BEGINNING

*


End file.
